


Zuko's Honor

by StarKillersDead



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Blowjob, Older Woman/Younger Man, Zuko/Kanna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKillersDead/pseuds/StarKillersDead
Summary: Zuko must capture the Avatar at any cost in order to regain his honor and finally be accepted by his father. Unfortunately, Zuko's destined path seems to blocked by women he meets while on his journey. Zuko Harem, Debauchery at its finest, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Zuko will get back home, no matter how many throats he has to go through... (Smut)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Zuko's Honor

**Author’s Note: Warning, this chapter contains mentions of rape and other sinful ideals. I do not own any characters, only the lewd interpretations of them.**

**Tags: Deepthroat, Young/Old**

**Zuko**

Zuko stepped off the ship in confidence and hope. That beacon rocketing towards the heavens could only mean one thing; the Avatar was here, and he would have to wade through a swarm of peasants to get to them.

“I know that _you people_ are harboring the Avatar, release them into Fire Nation custody and I can guarantee your safety,” the banished prince spoke into the sea of indigenous people.

“Ahhhhhh!” 

Zuko felt his patience slipping as a boy no older than him with clown paint on, charged at the prince that stood atop the ramp.

He easily parried the attack and threw the foolish boy into the snow below.

Zuko’s men marched down to the village first, rounding up all of the occupants of the little hobble. The dishonorable prince could practically _feel_ his men’s excitement in the air, not from the bloodlust of an impending battle, but from something that would render their minds useless and char their hearts.

Pussy. 

There were no men in this village, they were probably away at war, trying to protect the very thing that Zuko’s men hoped to have their way with. The wives and children.

Zuko didn’t give much thought to his own sexual desire but the young man couldn’t find anything honorable in the event of raping every person on this block of ice.

Don’t misunderstand, Zuko could see the advantages of systematic rape as a war tactic as it weakened and broke the psyche of his enemies.

The scarred teenage just thought it to be cowardly to use such a tactic while this village’s men were dying in the same war as his countrymen.

Zuko would not let that happen.

He slowly walked down the ramp.

“Who is in charge here? I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation,” he looked into the eyes of every woman and child, “and I am here to capture the Avatar. I know they live among you and unless you want anything unfortunate to happen, you should hand them over. Now!”

The snow around Zuko’s feet began to melt and his body erupted a cloud of steam to show the severity of the situation. While he would have liked to avoid the primal and savage fucking of woman and children, he also lacked patience. As his uncle seemed to love to remind him.

“I speak for the people of the Southern Water Tribe.”

An old, feeble woman stepped forward from the huddle of people.

“My name is Kanna, we do not know the whereabouts of the Avatar, but we are willing to trade for peace. This village is not vital in your invasion plans,” the woman spoke in a calmness that irritated Zuko.

‘ _This operation has nothing to do with the invasion, you old hag.’_

Zuko didn’t believe the hag for a second, but he would listen to the proposition. If there were any tricks involved, he would simply kill her.

“What do you offer witch?”

“Follow me back to our council room to discuss the terms of the agreement.”

And so he did, though what the hag led him to didn’t look anything like a council room. It looked more like a hobbit hole more than anything else.

Furs of the arctic mammals adorned each wall, in the middle of the room sat a shin-height, small table decorated with patterns and symbols Zuko could not understand. This room wasn’t worthy of being called a war-chamber.

He had to hunch down for god sake!

“What is it you have to offer witch?” The prince’s brow furrowed in annoyance.

“I am aware of the war tactics that the Fire Nation is accustomed to deploy. I was but a girl the first time your steel ships tore though the ice.

They burnt homes and killed many, ravaging through homes and taking whatever they could get their hands on. They made my father watch as a squad of soldiers forced themselves inside of my mother and I, and filled us with seed before slitting my father’s throat.”

Zuko was tired of these ramblings.

His leg swept up before arcing down and snapping the small table in half.

“Where is the Avatar!”

Kanna was unfazed.

“Even through all that trauma, here I stand, with a family of my own. My grandchildren are healthy and managed not to be a casualty of war. I cannot risk history repeating itself.”

The small, wrinkly, old hag stepped towards the irate Zuko. She dropped to her knees in front of him, as if to pray to some unknown deity.

“You asked me what I had to offer, what I offer to give you is my throat.”

_‘Your what?’_

Zuko looked at the hag below him incredulously and wondered if this elderly woman meant to give her life in order for her tribe to remain unharmed.

Surely this woman did not think her life held any value to him.

Zuko believed it to be a trap when the hag began to tug on his trousers.

“H-hey, what are you doing- “

The hag wrapped her frail and wrinkly fingers around Zuko’s flaccid cock.

“Oh my, it has been some time since I’ve gotten a hold of some Fire Nation dick, but I don’t remember them growing like this.”

Kanna took the flaccid cock and slapped it against the wrinkly neck skin under her chin.

Zuko couldn’t believe his eyes or the situation that had befallen him.

On her knees in front of him was a pathetic, senile woman, no younger than sixty, tracing the cum veins on the underside of his cock with her tongue.

_‘Fucking disgusting.’_

No matter what he told himself, his mind could not convince his eyes that his cock did not begin to harden on top of the witch-like face.

His length stretched from under her chin to past her hairline, where his jizz began to dibble on her thin, grey hair.

“ _Mhmm~_ …clean too… though smelly dick isn’t a deal-breaker. You have no idea how many times I have to remind my grandson to bathe himself, “she mentioned while sensually chewing on one of Zuko’s testicles.

She released it with an audible, _*pop*._

Zuko’s mind and heart betrayed him as he found himself moaning to the elderly woman’s ministrations.

“Ohh fuck.”

This was fucking sick, to preserve her people, this skin-and-bones bitch was willing to throw her honor away and make-out with his dick.

It was mind boggling. There was a dark part of him that loved this though; why regain your honor when you could try to gouge out a bitch’s honor through her esophagus.

He didn’t even fantasize about doing such lewd things with Mai. Now he would though.

_*Fap fap fap*_

Kanna’s frail, bony fingers failed to wrap around the monster dong as she attempted to harvest his dick milk.

“ _Ung_ ,” Zuko’s head tilted back in pleasure.

“I suppose it’s time we get to the main event, what do you say sweety?”

Her wrinkly hands moved with expertise as she relentlessly beat the prince’s meat stick.

“The main what?” Zuko muttered, his mind muddled with ecstasy.

It was here that the disgusting bitch stretched her thin, cracked lips around Zuko’s and bulbous head.

Kanna made sure to clean Zuko’s piss slit of thick pre-cum before slowly down the impossibly girthy shaft.

“ _Mmh~ Gawwk kgrk~”_

The banished prince looked down with repulsion as this old Water Tribe Bitch tried to eat his dick like it was some mutated sausage link.

It was the best thing he ever felt in his life.

Even with all the loose and shriveled skin caked on the woman’s neck, Zuko could still clearly feel his one-eyed snake push the constraints of her gullet, and he was still a little less than halfway inside her!

The dishonorable prince was tempted to grab the homely granny by the neck and start jerking his third leg off while it was buried in her throat.

Or at least he would have, had Kanna not taken a different approach.

The old bitch looked up to Zuko with tear-filled eyes while choking on his member,

“ _HURGKK hygck~”_

Spit and slpooge leaked from her stretch-tight lips. The rivulets of liquid running down his cock and tracing his veins made for a truly vile scene.

“~ _Hyuuhuuh ayuuuuh ruvuu~.”_

‘ _Holy shit!’_

Zuko’s cock thickened at her actions. He believed the woman was reciting one her dark-skinned, bumpty, voodoo hymns while hos schlong was nestled in her throat.

He was going to’ blow.

This dirty old hag was praying to her fake Gods while gobbling his dick. It would be a crime not to dump a load into this witch’s stomach.

A part of Zuko to envision Mai’s throat wrapped around his dick to commemorate the first nut he ever busted in someone’s mouth.

But another part of him didn’t want to change a thing. The thought lodging his meat in this decrepit bitch’s throat…someone’s grandmother’s throat. It would be enough to take him over the edge.

Prince Zuko, the Avatar has revealed himself,” one of Zuko’s soldiers said as he burst into the igloo and paused at the very…interesting scene.

“What!”

~ _Schlurk~_

Zuko yanked his drenched cock from the hag’s crusty lips and pulled her to her feet and dragged her out of the “council room.”

The teenager hauled the bitch to the middle of the commotion with one hand gripping her jizz-saturated hair, the other holding a flame under her chin.

“Enough! The Avatar comes with me or she dies!”

The commotion immediately stopped, and everyone froze, some even gasped.

The eyes of the bald monk went wide.

‘ _He must have realized defeat.’_

“Sir, your pants!”

Zuko looked down in horror and some embarrassment to find his still erect mammoth dick hanging down to his knees, buckling under its own weight and slathered with saliva and misty pre-cum.

_Line Break_

**Katara**

‘ _Aang is amazing,’_ Katara thought as she watched the freed Avatar took down each soldier with a grace she had never seen before.

“Enough! The Avatar comes with me or she dies!”

The water-bender turned her head in fear but all her of her thought-process ceased when she her grandmother’s captor.

Or rather, the donkey dick dripping cloudy globs of liquid on the snow.

“Woah”, the busty dark-skinned girl said out loud. Sokka narrowed his eyes at his sister.

Now, Katara had seen penises before; her brother’s on countless occasions and her father’s on one scarring instance.

But those were penises, this “Zuko” character possessed _cock,_ a family serving size of it. And if the stains on Gran-Gran’s face were any indication, she had already gotten her fill.

Katara’s face flushed and she unconsciously bit her lip.

“Okay, I’ll go with you. Just don’t hurt these people.”

Aang’s words snapped her out of her trance and allowed her to focus on the situation at-hand.

“Aang no!” Katara called out as he was herded onto the metal ship.

The last air-bender looked back at the first friend he’d made since his emergence.

“Don’t worry Katara, it’ll be alright,” he said with a sad smile.

Then he was gone.

Katara looked over at her brother with raging waves in her eyes,

“We have to get him back.”

“I know,” Sokka answered with determination.

They were going to get Aang back, she just knew it. As Sokka went to check on Gran-Gran, Katara licked her thick, sausage-like lips. Hopefully she’d be able to see that bitch-breaker of a dick again.

**A/N: Let me know what you think, praise or flames, all is welcome.**


End file.
